Love Me, Don't Leave ME
by Shygeek943
Summary: Bella moves to Mystic Falls, Virginia in attempt to move from the Cullens. She becomes friends with the gang. But what happens when she meets the hybrid, Klaus? Why does she feel drawn to him? Klaus Believes that love is for fools. But he can't stop thinking about a certain mahogany-haired girl. I suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1

Bella's POV

It's been to 2 months since the Cullens left me and I need to get away. Away from Forks, away from the memories of _them._ That's way I'm on a plane to Mystic Falls, Virginia.

Charlie wasn't thrilled with me leaving but understood that need a change of scenery. He called a friend of his that lives in Mystic Falls and arranged for me stay with them. Apparently, his friend was the sheriff of the town and has a daughter who was the same age as me.

 _I don't want you to come_

I keep hearing him say. That day haunts everyday, every night and it hurts. I was just a plaything to him and I still love him. God, what is wrong with me? And it's not just him who hurt me.

Alice. She was my bestfriend, my sister.

Emmet. He was my older and carefree brother.

Esme and Carlisle. They were my surrogate parents.

Jasper and I weren't that close but I still care about him. I don't blame him for what happened on my birthday.

Rosalie never really liked me to begin with but at least she was honest about. I have to respect that about her. And I still cared about her too.

They were the family I never had. The people I trusted most in the world. And they all just left like it was nothing. Why would they do this to me? Why was it so easy for them to abandon me? Did they even care about me? Or was I just something to past the time with? What sucks is that I still care about. There really is something wrong with me.

I just want to move on and be happy. Actually, happy. No fake smiles or forced laughs. No past or memories haunting me.

I just hope Mystic Falls will me move on. Help me be happy once again.


	2. Chapter 2

There I stood. In front of a pretty white house. The house I would be living in for the next year. To say I was nervous was an understatement. I'm going to be living with 2 who are practically strangers to me. But, Charlie wouldn't have let me stay here if he didn't trust these people. That thought helped me calm down a little but there was still doubt. God, I can hang out with vampires just fine but can't live with two humans.

I made my way to the front door with my luggage. I took a deep breath. I was about to knock when the door swung open revealing a beautiful blonde teenager. Her eyes show nothing but kindness. "Hi, I'm Caroline. You're Isabella Swan, right?" she asked with a smile.

I nodded, "Y-yeah. I prefer Bella though." I stuttered.

Then she did something that took me completely by surprise. She gave me a big hug, as if we had not met only minutes ago. I was frozen with shock for a few moments. I returned the hug, not sure what else to do. She pulled back and gave me a bid, friendly smile.

"Sorry. I just have a feeling we'll be great friends," she said excitedly. Wow, she's really bubbly. Reminds me of Ali- _No, don't think like that_ _Bella. They left and moved on; you need to do the same,_

I smiled, though I know it didn't reach my eyes. "Well, I could use a friend. At least, I'll know one person in this town."

"Oh, where are my manners? Come on in," Caroline moved so I could enter. I looked around the house. It looked cozy. It felt more like home, not just a house. I liked it.

"I like your house. It feels cozy." I spoke my mind.

"Thanks," she smiled, "Come on I'll show you to your room." She lead me upstairs and to what I guess is the guest room. It looked a lot like my room back at Forks. "Do you need any help?" she asked.

I shook my head. "No, thank you. You probably have something better to do," I said.

"It's not a problem," Caroline insisted, taking one of my bags and put it on the bed. "Besides, we can use this time to get to know each other."

"Um..Ok," I said, "What do you want to know?"

We spent the last 2 hours unpacking and talking. We talked about our favorite books, movies, show, music, and food. Just getting to know one another. It felt good having a normal conversation with someone. When was the last time I talked this much to someone? How long since I enjoyed someone else's company? I frowned when realized how much I shut out the world.

"Bella, can I ask you a question" Caroline asked when we were finished unpacking.

"Of course," I replied.

"This may be a personal question so you don't have to answer if you don't want to," she assured me. I nodded and waited for her to continue. "I couldn't help but notice that you seem…sad. Why?"

My face fell and my eyes started to sting with tears. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "Let's just say I had a bad break up and had my heart broken. I really don't think I can go over details yet," I said quietly, a few tears sliding down my face before I could stop them.

Caroline gave me a tight, comforting hug. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked. You don't have to tell me if you don't want too. It's none of my business anyway."

"Thanks, Caroline. Maybe I can tell you in the future but I need time," I said, pulling away from the hug.

She nodded and was about to say something when her phone started to ring. She looked unsure if she should answer or continue the conversation.

"Go ahead, answer. I need to call my dad anyway," I said

She nodded and left the room. I grabbed my phone and called Charlie. I assured him that I was fine. He told me to be safe and have fun. The call ended not long before Caroline returned. She had a big smile on her face and her eyes shown excitement.

"My friend is having a party. Do you want to go? You meet my friends. And who knows, maybe meet a really cute boy," Caroline said with a teasing smile.

I was about to say no but I thought about it. I needed to live my life, be a teenager. Charlie did say to have fun. I smiled, "Sure, why not? Can you help me find something to wear?" I asked.

Caroline smiled even wider. "Of course," she responded and practically skipped towards my closet. She looked at my clothes for a few minutes. She picked a outfit and set it in the bed. "We'll meet downstairs in let's say 30 minutes?" she asked. I nodded and she left to get ready.

I looked at myself in the mirror when I finished getting ready. Caroline picked a mint-green skirt that ended just above my knees with a black off the shoulder top. I decided to wear black flats since it was the safest choice. I straighten my hair and wore light makeup.

"Bella! Ready to go!?" I heard Caroline yell from downstairs.

"Yeah, be down in a minute!" I yelled back. I check myself one more time and grabbed my small black purse that held my phone and lip-gloss.

When I went downstairs, I found Caroline waiting by the door. She was wearing a floral dress with white heels.

"You look beautiful, Bella." She complimented.

I, of course, blushed. "Thanks, but not as beautiful as you,"

Caroline rolled her eyes, "Stop putting yourself down. You're beautiful. And you need to realize that. Be more confident. Now, let's go."

After a short drive, we stopped in front of a big, beautiful house, no this is a mansion. I'm pretty sure I had a look of awe on my face.

Caroline giggled when she saw my expression. "Just wait till we get inside," She said.

The party was in full swing. Music was blaring and people were dancing their hearts out. You could hear the buzzing chatter and laughter. Caroline grabbed my hand and led me through the crowd until we were in front of a group of people.

"Hey guys. This is Bella. She's living with me and is a new friend of mine," Caroline introduced. The group was now staring at me with friendly smiles. I blushed due to the attention. "Bella, this is Elena," she pointed to a girl with dark brown hair and light brown eyes, "Stefan," a guy with brown hair and forest green eyes, "Jeremy," a guy with dark brown hair and dark brown eyes, "Matt," a guy with blonde hair and blue eyes, "And Bonnie." A mocha skinned girl with brown hair and green eyes. I have to admit everyone is really attractive. We greeted each other.

"Hello Blondie, you made it. And you brought a friend." an attractive raven-hair, blue eyed man said.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Bella, Damon. Damon, Bella." She said the introduction. Something tells me she's not a fan of his.

"Well, hello Bella. I have to say the name fits you." Damon said with a coy smile. I have a feeling he's a bit of a player.

"Hello Damon. Thank you for the compliment. But if you're looking for a one-night stand, you're not finding that in me. I'm not that type of girl. So if you're flirting with me to get me in bed, I suggest you stop," I said.

Damon looked at me shocked, so did the gang. I don't blame them. I'm shocked too. I have no idea what happen to me or where that came from but I have no regrets.

"Well, your loss." He said.

"I'll get over it," I said.

He left with a scowl on his face. I turned to face the gang who were still shocked, staring at me. I blushed. Then, Caroline had the biggest smile on her face.

"Wow, didn't except that from you. But I'm proud of you," Caroline said.

"I like her, Care" Elena said, smiling at me.

"You just became one of my best friends," Bonnie smiled as she said this.

"I think I speak for everyone when I say, that it was awesome seeing Damon rejected," said Jeremy.

"If you want Miss. Bella to join us, say Aye," Stefan said playfully. Everyone said Aye. "Well then, you are now one of us," He declared with playfulness in his eyes.

"Welcome to the gang, Miss. Bella," Matt said, a small smile on his face.

I put my hand over my heart. "I'm one of you?" I asked, feigning disbelief. "Oh my god, this is such an honor," I said, playing along. Everyone chuckled at me.

The conversation just flowed from there. It seemed like we were talking about everything (minus a few things) .It was like I knew them for years. I laughed and smiled more today than I have these past months. It felt so good. The ache in heart didn't hurt as much as before.

"Where's the bathroom?" I asked.

" Follow me, I'll show you," Stefan said, leading me.

"Your house is huge," I stated the obvious.

"I know. To be honest, I got lost in here when a was still really little," he chuckled.

I giggled as well, "I'm not that surprise."

"Here we are" he said, stopping in front of a door and opened it revealing the bathroom.

"You don't have to wait for me. I'm sure I can find my way back," I assured.

"You sure?" he questioned. I just nodded. "OK then." And he left.

A few minutes later, I was on heading back. I was just following the music. I was about turn a corner when a crashed into something. Or rather someone. I squeezed my eyes, waiting for to land hit the floor. Suddenly, I felt strong, warm arms wrapped around me, holding me up. I opened my eyes to see beautiful, blue eyes staring back at me.

"Hello love," the man said in a sexy British accent, "I'm Klaus."


	3. Chapter 3

Klaus's POV

I just arrived at the Salvatore's. That was when I smelt it. Never, in my thousand years of living, have I ever smelled something so…. intoxicating. It smelled like strawberries mixed with freesias and lilacs. There was something else but I couldn't put my finger on it. I need to find the source of this smell.

I entered the boarding house. The place was crowded, hundreds of scents mingling together. But one stood out, the same intoxicating scent. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the Scooby doo gang. They were chatting away, no one noticing me. Pushing through the crowd, I followed the scent that had me captivated.

Soon I found myself walking down an empty hallway, the scent was getting stronger. I turned the corner when someone, a girl, bumped into me. Reflex took over and I wrapped my arms around her before she could fall. I inhaled and almost let out a groan. The girl was the source of that sweet, sweet smell.

I looked at the girl in my arms. Her eyes were closed. I have to admit, she's quite beautiful. She had fair, porcelain skin. Long mahogany hair framed her heart-shaped face. Her full lips were a shade between pink and red. She opened her eyes and I found myself staring into deep chocolate brown doe eyes.

"Hello Love," I said, "I'm Klaus."

She didn't say anything. She just looked at me, her eyes roamed my face. I smirked when I realized she was checking me out. She blushed and suddenly found the floor quite interesting.

"Hi, I'm Bella," she finally spoke. Bella. It definitely suits her.

I realized that I was still holding her. And guessing from the blush that was turning a darker shade, Bella must have come to that realization as well. She pulled away from me and I let her go.

"I'm sorry for crashing into you," Bella apologized.

"No need to apologize love. I wasn't watching where I was going." I assured and gave a small smile. Bella smiled back and I couldn't help but think how beautiful her smile was. "You know it's a small town and I don't recall ever seeing you around here. You're new to Mystic Falls, aren't you?" I asked.

She nodded. "Yeah, I just moved here today."

"So how are you liking the town so far?"

"The people I've met so far are really nice. I haven't had a chance to explore the town yet," She replied.

"Well, I could show you around if you want. We could meet up tomorrow. What do you say?" I asked. I'm sure my voice had a bit of hopefulness in it. There's something about her that made me want to get to know her. And it's not just because of her scent.

Bella seemed to be debating with herself. A small part of me was a bit scared that she would say no. After a few moments she finally answered. "Sure. When should we meet up?"

"How about we meet at the Mystic Grill around noon?"

"Sounds like a plan. Give me your phone and I'll give you mine. We can exchange numbers," Bella said.

Bella gave me my phone back and not a second later, someone texted me. It was Maddox, he stated that he had more information about this bloody curse and needed to talk to me immediately. I frowned. Even if I just met Bella, I didn't want to leave yet.

"Is everything ok?" Bella asked, concern showing on her face.

"Everything is fine Love," I reassured her, "But I need to go. A friend of mine needs to talk to me about something important." It was the truth, just without the specifics. Now, I lied to god knows how many people. But with Bella, it just felt wrong if I ever lie to her.

"OK. I should probably head back to the party anyways. See ya tomorrow Klaus," Bella said.

I liked how my name sounded on her lips. "See you tomorrow, love."

I watched Bella's retreating form until I could no longer see her. Her scent lingered in the hallway. I don't think I could ever get enough of it. I ran to meet Maddox. The further I went from that house, from Bella, I felt…lonely. Maddox better have found something important or else I won't be so happy.

 **A/N: Hey! This was kind of a short chapter. Sorry that it took so long to update, school has been eating up all of my time. Thank you so much for all of the followings, favoritings(I know this isn't a real word but I'm using it), and reviews for this story! Tell me what you think of this chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Next Day**

Klaus's POV

I sat in one of the booths at Mystic Grill, waiting for Bella. I quickly got lost in my thoughts. One thing that was constantly on my mind was my conversation with Maddox.

 _ **Flashback**_

I finally reached my destination. There stood Maddox in the middle of a forest. He insisted that we meet here.

"Hello Klaus. I hope I didn't interrupt anything when I messaged you," Maddox greeted me.

"You haven't. Now, let's get down to business. You claimed that you found some new information about the curse, correct?" I said.

He nodded. "Yes, that's correct. I've found another way to break the curse," Maddox stated.

That got my attention rather quickly. "How?" I demanded to know.

"It's almost exactly like the ritual to break the Hybrid curse. But there is one difference, you don't need the doppelganger. But you do need something else in its place," Maddox explained.

"Well, what is it?" I was growing impatient.

"You need a human shield," Maddox stated calmly.

I just stared at him, confusion clear on my face. "Maddox, what exactly is this human shield?"

"It's a human whose mind is greatly protected. And because of that this human cannot be compelled. The human can be 100% vervain free but still no one can compel them." He explained.

A vervain-free human who cannot be compelled. Impossible. "You know better than to mess with me, Maddox. Especially if it involves this bloody curse," I growled at him

"I'm telling the truth. Human shields are very, very rare thing." He said, keeping eye contact with me.

I knew he wasn't lying. But there was another complication. "So if it's as rare as you said, how are we going to find one? How do we know if one even exist now?" I asked.

Maddox smiled a smile that said, _I know something that you don't._ "I know for a fact, that one is living. And is close as well. But I can't pinpoint who it is exactly," He said.

"So now what? I just go around compelling everyone I see until I found someone not on vervain and still can't be compelled," I was getting frustrated and irritated.

Maddox just shrugged his shoulder. "If that's what it takes, then yes. You can always use that Elena girl if you can't find the shield." He said.

I thought about it for a while. Finally, I nodded in agreement. I don't care if I use a doppelganger or a human shield. All I care about is that the curse will be broken.

 _ **Flashback Ended**_

How in the bloody hell am I going to find this human shield? I ran my hand through my hair in frustration. If I don't get this shield, then I'm going to have to use the doppelganger. The Salvatore duo and the Bennet witch are more than likely are going to stand in my way.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I smiled a familiar, sweet smell. I turned to see Bella entering the Grill. She was focused on her phone, not noticing me. I took the opportunity to absorb her appearance. Her hair was down, gently cascading down her back. I noticed that there was a reddish tint in her hair. Her big doe eyes are currently glued to the device in her hand. I also noticed her casual wear. Black ripped jeans and a white shirt with a jean jacket. Her outfit was simple and modest. However, I can't help but rake my eyes down her body. Bella has to be one of the most gorgeous woman I have met.

Bella put her phone away and started to scan the Grill. Her eyes stopped when they met mine. A dazzling smile appeared on her face. I felt the edges of my lips lift upward. She made her way to the booth I was sitting at.

I stood up to greet her as she neared. "Hello Bella," I said, giving her a kiss on the check before I could stop myself.

A blush stained her checks. "Hello Klaus," Bella replied quietly, giving me a shy smile. "So what's the agenda for today?"

"Well I thought that we'll dine here. Then, I'll show you around town. Though, it is a small town so there isn't much. After that, we could just hang out. Go for a walk or do nothing or something. How does that sound?" I summarized what today was going to be like. I watched her expressions, trying to see if the plan displeased her.

But Bella just smiled. "Sounds like a plan. Now, what don't we order? I'm starving."

"Of course," I said with a nod and smile. Doppelgangers, shields, and curses can wait another day. Right now, I'm enjoying the company of a certain mahogany haired young woman.


End file.
